


Fix This

by Oliver_Is_Twisted



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alien Technology, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Mind Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Is_Twisted/pseuds/Oliver_Is_Twisted
Summary: While on the run, Delta picks out a cave for York to spend the night. When York gets more than he bargained for, Delta steps in to assist.
Relationships: AI Program Delta/Agent York (Red vs. Blue)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Fix This

York looks into the opening of what Delta had told him was a cave, a place he could hunker down for the night and move on come morning. "D… I think your calculations were a little off." The walls were made of metal, accented with glowing blue lights. The geometric architecture made this room look… alien. This wasn't a natural or a human construct.

"They were not my calculations. I found this place by reviewing geological information about the surrounding area. Someone else mislabeled this as a cave. An intentional mistake, I'm sure." Delta's projection looks around with curiosity. "This looks to be the work of ancient aliens, likely ones that inhabited the planet before humans ever did."

"Ancient Aliens?" York steps further inside, running his fingers along one of the walls. He looks curiously over the markings he finds there, knowing it's a language, but not recognizing it. "You mean like the Forerunners? Please don't tell me someone can waltz in here, click a button, and kill everything in the galaxy."

"No, more recent than that. This was likely built by an early Covenant race, back when all their tech was a mimicry of Forerunner ruins. Senghili, most likely. The letters are from their first language." Delta begins scanning them. "I do not believe this will be as safe of a hideout as I thought. The writing is difficult to translate, but there is something important held here. We should leave."

"Hey, come on now. Do you think if I snatch up an artifact, I could sell it back to the Elites? Might fetch us a pretty penny. I could get a decent meal for once. Maybe a nice hotel too." He starts looking over everything with a more critical eye, searching for anything he could take.

"I would advise against touching anything. You could trip an alarm system, or trigger other anti-intruder measures." Delta scolds.

"We'll be fine, D. Getting around that stuff is my specialty." There is a pedestal in the middle of the Temple, with an outline of a three-fingered hand on it. York spreads his five fingers into a similar shape, reaching out.

"I know what you are thinking, York, and I strongly advise you to reconsider. The writings talk about how anyone entering alone will die. We must leave." Delta urges.

"Relax, D. I'm not alone. I have you." He smiles innocently, then presses his hand to the panel. They both realize the ceiling is shifting, opening, and Delta once again urges York to leave.

A compartment opens up above them, and a perfectly round orb floats down, coming to a stop just above the pedestal. "It looks to be a perfectly polished metal alloy, and yet it is glowing. It's not reflecting light, it is producing its own. Fascinating."

"See? If it's doing that, it must be worth some money." York feels strangely drawn to it, his free hand reaching out. He feels as though he's in a trance, magnetically pulled to touch it.

"York, please do not touch it. I do not think that would not end well." Delta's projection flickers with nervous energy. "York, are you listening?" He can feel York's mind going blank around him. "YORK!"

York touches it. It feels as though he's struck by lightning, burning and freezing at the same time. He stumbles back and falls to the ground, watching as the pillar retracts into the ground, and the orb floats back up into the ceiling. Everything is hot and heavy and too much. Awareness comes back in an instant, and York is completely confused.

"Delta, could you please tell me what the hell is going on? God, fuck, I'm…" York trails off, looking down at himself, despite being in full armor. "I'm hot. Too hot. Sensitive. I shouldn't be… This isn't me…"

Delta reviews York's vitals, feeling curiosity and concern in equal measure. "You are... aroused?" The little green projection tilts his head. "And as you said, it isn't your doing. The artifact you touched seemed to flood your system with hormones. Specifically hormones for procreation... I told you not to touch it."

York sprawls out on the temple floor, cursing "Now isn't the time for 'I told you so', D. Please. I just need to fix this. Keep an eye out for me? I can't think. I need… I need to fix this."

"Understood. That would be the best course of action. Could you move behind one of the support beams before you start? It would keep you out of sight from unexpected guests." He gestures to one of the poles in question, and it highlights in green, to ensure York sees it.

"Y-yea, I can make it that far. I think." York pushes back up onto his feet, his vision is blurry, and his erection makes walking difficult. But he makes it, tucking himself into the shadows. "Thanks, D."

"You are welcome." Delta keeps an eye on the motion tracker, along with listening to an amplified version of everything York hears. He also must keep careful watch over York's vitals, ensuring his condition doesn't become dangerous.

York quickly tears off his codpiece. He moves to remove the rest, but Delta mentally reminds him not to. He needs all the protection he can get, just in case. York agrees, but focuses on just how hot and uncomfortable he is, pushing those feelings toward Delta, to be inspected and understood. Delta allows him to remove his chest plate. 

York wraps his hand around his cock and is immediately making noise. Desperate panting and filthy moans, cursing at the intensity of it. Delta is fascinated, feeling a faint pulsing in his circuitry. He doesn't even notice how much extra processing power has dedicated itself to studying York's reactions. The way his hips push into his hand, the way his other hand goes to tangle in his own hair, but the helmet gets in the way. The fact that being unable to pull at his hair makes him frustrated, and pulls forth memories of previous partners taking advantage of his sensitive scalp.

As he watches, Delta begins suggesting things. Moving his hand at different paces, using his free hand in various areas, watching over him the whole time. Delta quickly writes up a program that will keep watch over their surroundings and let them know when something is off, so he can dedicate more attention to his desperate partner.

York obeys every suggestion like it's second nature, moaning and cursing the whole time. Delta can feel the pulses of energy increasing in tempo and intensity, and he doesn't understand it. All he knows is that it feels amazing. He wants more. He wants to assist.

"D, baby, please. I can't take it anymore. Fuck, I need more. Could you do that for me? Please, I don't care what you do, I just need something more. Help me fix it." The pet name and the begging send even harsher pulses through him, and he's immediately searching for solutions.

"I will see what I can do." He says this as reassuringly as he can. Checking in on his vitals indicates hormone levels are steadily increasing, and so is heart rate. Not good.

Then, he has an idea. "Stop using your non-dominant hand for a moment. I want to try something." The hand not jerking himself off moves to rest at his side, despite how badly he wants to use it.

"Tell me if you feel this." Delta dives into his nervous system, simulating the feeling of a hand on top of York's. 

"Whoa. Yea. I feel it D. That's you? Holding my hand?" York stares down at it with wonder.

"Yes, that is me."

Delta projects in front of York, fully human-sized. A little shorter than York, still in full armor and glowing green. Then his armor disappears, leaving only his undersuit. York gasps again, hand moving faster. "You look so pretty…" he mumbles, reaching forward with his free hand to grasp his chin, tilting his head side to side to get a good look. "Did you come up with that face just now?"

"I've been creating it for a while now. I wanted to surprise you with it. Something that feels like me." Delta's new face actually shows displeasure at having this little surprise revealed early, but it isn't too bad. Delta leans in like he's going for a kiss, but hesitates "Remove your helmet, please? I can't."

"Yea, yea." York pulls it off quickly, pushing forward and kissing Delta frantically. Delta prevents his arm and lips from clipping through his holographic face by tensing York's muscles, paralyzing them slightly when he uses heavy pressure. That, along with simulating the exact sensations with York's nerves, and it feels completely real. This is satisfying to Delta. A job well done. The positive emotion sends even more pulses through him.

It doesn't take long for tongues to be involved, with just how desperate York is. Delta can't blame him, feeling the pulses in his wiring reaching an equal urgency. He replaces York's hand with his own, feeling so prideful when York starts to sob with pleasure, clinging onto him as tightly as he can.

He's straddling York's lap now, and it doesn't take much digging through York's memories to know what York would feel if Delta took his cock inside. What York would feel if Delta were to tug on his hair or bite at his neck. So he does those things, in that order, and feels satisfaction in the way York screams. 

"D, Delta, please, tell me you like this too. Please tell me this is good for you. I can't… I can't just take, I never could, I need to help you too." York looks up at him with tears pricking in the corners of his eyes, and Delta allows a soft moan to slip from his mouth. York's whole face lights up.

"This is… hard to describe, but I am enjoying it. Haa! Ah! I'm… pulsing, inside. So much energy… it feels almost like vibration, almost like pressure." Describing how he feels is making him even more aware of it, doubling over and pressing his face into York's chest.

"God, fuck, you feel so good… you sound so good too. Keep moaning for me, baby." York grips his hips in one hand, the other curling into Delta's hair. It feels so real, so soft.

Delta reaches out to York in their mind, the feelings pulsing through him being offered to be looked over, or possibly shared. York doesn't hesitate to share them, gasping as his pleasure doubles, feeling… New. Strange, but absolutely amazing. The pulsing resides only in his head, his brain itself feeling just as sensitive as his cock. He offers his own pleasure for Delta to experience in return.

Delta follows his lead and allows it to wash over himself. He's hot all over, and yet it's concentrated all in one spot. Whenever Delta feels something normally, it's all over, with no areas feeling less or more. This is new and interesting, and more importantly one of the best things he's ever felt. The pulsing and the heat pair so well together, the two of them can hardly stand it.

"Are we close?" York asks, slipping into plural pronouns without thinking.

"Yes. Almost. We need more." Delta does the same.

York begins to drive his hips into Delta as fast as he can, both hands slipping down to hold his hips. Delta ensures the sensations are synced. York is quickly growing louder, and Delta leans back just enough to look at him. The pulsing increases in frequency, making them both gasp.

Their minds are pressing together with urgency, tearing down all barriers that rest between them. No thoughts are private, nor do they belong to one or the other. Their emotions swirl together to the point they can't be told apart. They aren't that different anyway, so it doesn't matter. Their thoughts, their emotions, no need to tell who's who. 

It takes an especially sweet moan from York and an especially precise roll of the hips from Delta to have them both spilling over the edge, their orgasms fueling each other, the shared sensation enough to milk them dry.

It takes a long time for Delta to reboot, and for York to wake up. Delta is back as his normal, small armored projection. York's vitals are returning to normal. 

"Fucking Christ." York finally comments. "That was the most intense thing I've ever felt. Are you all alright? Am I alright?"

"We are both fine. That was rather intense, mostly due to the chemicals in your system." Delta seems to be pulling himself together, recognizing that this was probably a one-time thing. That he would never feel that pulsing or watch York fall apart for him again.

"Oh, was it now? All the chemical's fault, hmm? I don't think so." York gives him a once over, smirking flirtatiously.

"I don't see how else we could achieve that intensity." Delta feels some slight hope but continues to deflect, just in case.

"I'm sure we can get pretty close. Why not, umm, experiment to, umm, test our hypotheses against each other?" York smirks up at him, hoping the scientific language reels him in. "I know you're curious."

"I would not be opposed to having sex again, York. You do not have to disguise your request as scientific in order to entice me." Delta allows the protections to fall, relieved to know York wanted him.

"Yea, but still. I feel like science talk could get you going if I found the right thing to talk about…" he trails off, thinking.

"If you attempt to discuss metastability with me during intercourse, I will give you a seizure." Delta deadpans.

"I didn't even say anything!! Harsh much?" York smiles despite his complaint, beginning to put his armor back on.

"I do not wish to think about Sigma during that time, and this topic always brings him to mind." Delta feels a little gross from that mental image, but is glad to be back to standard banter.

"Oh yeah, y'all are like brothers, right? I guess that wouldn't be very exciting then." York chuckles under his breath.

"No, it would not be. Let's leave, shall we? As much as we enjoyed ourselves, you are still much too weak, and we need to find some other place to stay. The sooner the better." Delta begins searching for other places to sleep for the night.

"Yea, you're probably right. I need a nap." York yawns, stretching, fully dressed now. He holds a hand out to Delta, smiling as the hologram rests in it, actually feeling the weight of him. York gently bonks their helmets together, then waves Delta's projection away, stepping out of the temple and into the midnight air.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Gosh, this ship is so underrated. Leave a Kudos and a Comment if you liked it! Who knows, I might write more for this ship. Lord knows they need new content.


End file.
